I Got A Crush On You Right?
by JazzyLuvsU
Summary: Ever since Sonny visited Chad's dressing room, she's been sneaking out with someone. But who? Chad denies it all...but the Randoms still suspect him. That is, did, until they met Sonny's boyfriend, leaving a jealous Chad with a broken heart.
1. Tonight's the Start

Sonny looked up from her magazine, and picked up the newspaper article that was dangling in front of her.

"Sonny! Oh my gosh, you have to read this!" Tawni exclaimed, and threw Sonny's magazine onto the floor.

"Hey! I was reading that!" Sonny cried, and reached to pick it up.

Tawni quickly jumped in front of her. "AFTER, you read this article."

"Fine, I'll read the article, gimme that." Sonny muttered and read aloud. "Chad Dylan Cooper, Ego-tistic Drama-pants, or the Shining Knight of _So Random!_"

"Can you believe this!" Tawni shouted angrily. "Chip-Drama-Pants claim that if it wasn't for him, our show would have been a long gone memory!"

Sonny reached again for her magazine. Picking it up, she plopped back onto her chair. "What does this even have to do with me?" She replied, shrugging her shoulders.

"Because Sonny---you are the only one Chad even bothers to tell the time of day." Tawni said, and rolled her eyes. Seriously, Sonny could be dense sometimes.

"Why me?! We hate each other Tawni!" Sonny yelled.

"Because, if you opened your eyes you would see---" Tawni said.

SONN'Y POV

"---that he enjoys you." She finished.

I kicked my feet and jumped up from the couch. The things I do for my friends, I can't even count! But, if this will make Tawni happy… Quickly and stealthily, I walked through the hallway, and popped on my big sunglasses. Once I reached Stage 1, I popped through the double doors. Inside I found Chad talking to his manager.

"I told you, I wanted rack of lamb! Not rack of ribs!" Chad shouted, and huffed onto his chair. "Get it right next time or you are SO fired!"

"Wow, nice to know how you motivate people Chad." I replied snappily.

Chad turned around, and for a minute, his eyes sparkled happily. But then, he caught himself and dulled them out.

"Sonny."

"Chad."

"You came here to see my acting?"

"More like question you about this article." I rise up the crumpled paper.

"Ah, that little story. I had a feeling you'd be interested. It's a piece of art isn't it?" Chad smirked.

"Actually no, my co-star demanded I come here and talk to you about this." I said, and felt relief when I saw his smirk fade.

"Oh. Well, I always knew Tammy had a crush on me." He said quickly.

"Her name's Tawni."

"So?"

"Whatever. Will you fix it?"

"Yes."

"Good."

"Good."

"Fine."

"One condition. Go on a date with me."

"Fine."

"Fine."

"Good."

"Good"

"So we're good?"

"Oh we are so good."

With that, we quickly turned our separate ways. I know I should be angered at him, asking me to go on a date with him. But then why is my heart drumming and I feel so happy?


	2. Chad's Journal

SONNY'S POV

I walked back to my dressing room, feeling so confused. I could never have a crush on Chad, he's a heartbreaker, and I wouldn't settle for no less. But everytime I thought of him, he was always there for me, in a weird twisted way. I placed a hand over my forehead lightly, and ceased thinking. Quickly I changed directions and headed for the cafeteria. I needed a break. That's when I met someone, or more specifically bumped into someone.

"Oh hey! Sorry." the person said, and tried to help me up, onlt to slip on his frozen yogurt.

I looked at him incredouosly, before laughing to lighten the mood. "It's ok. Hi, I'm Sonny." I said, and extended my hand.

"OMG, Your Sonny, from So Random!" He shouted and jumped up, only to be knocked back down onto the floor.

We both laughed maniacally, out arms linked together. That's when the Ambassador of Jerksville came in.

"Hello Sonny, and hello--" Chad paused, then looked at my stranger up and down. "What are you doing here?"

The stranger looked up and replied, "I'm here because I'm here, Chad."

"Sonny." Chad said to me. "You shouldn't hang out with Mark."

"Why?" I question, feeling annoyed. Chad can't tell me who to hang out with!

"Because, I don't think he's good..." He started.

Mark interrupted. "He's just jealous that I'm handsome, smart, athletic, and I got a chance of getting the one girl he digs."

"That is not true!" Chad shouted, blushing ferociously.

I looked from Mark to Chad. They both seemed to be so competitive over this 'girl'. I decided to make it unfair for Chad, after some quick planning.

"Hey Mark!" I yelled. "I totally think that girl would choose you." And smirked at Chad.

"Really, you think so?" Mark said, and leaned slowly in.

I closed my eyes and leaned in to. That's when Chad, got in the way. Chad jammed his arm in between us, and then clapped his hands.

"Let's settle this some other time Marl." Chad said, his voice rising briskly from a groan to a squeak. Did Mark really bother him that much?

Chad dragged me, literally, out of the cafeteria. I felt my new, black boots ripping slowly apart as my feet pushed and pulled the floor. When Chad finally let me up, I jumped and brushed all the dirt and dust off me. I looked at Chad, unusually his uniform was wrinkled. In one hand, he held a crinkled script, ink splattered everywhere from water. In his other, he had a brand new BlackBerry cellphone, which didn't even look like it was a day old. I looked next to Chad. By his foot was a small box which had a picture of the BlackBerry. Figures, he probably changed his cellphone every few months.

"Chad! What is wrong with you?" I screamed, and turned my head to look at him straight in the eyes.

"What is wrong with me? What is wrong with you?" He replied, but he read the words off his crinkled script.

"Cut it out Chad. Seriously, could you not tell I was flirting there? I don't think it was appropriate to barge in." I said, and crossed my arms to show I meant buisness.

"Oh Sonny, you'll never get it. In fact, I don't want to sit here and explain this to a Random." He said, and threw the script into his trash can. "I don't need your sass, and I don't need you here."

"Chad--Chad you are so unbelieveable!" I shouted and stormed out of the door. I swear, I'll find that girl he's crushing on...

CHAD'S POV

I watched Sonny storm out of the door. I quickly walked towards it. Looking both ways, I made sure she had completely left the hallway. Once I was satisfied, I shut my door and lock it. I lanced at the knob I was holding. Brass, with a mixture of gold. Complements from the studio to the best show ever. That's when I needed to write in my Crush journal. I walked to my closet, and moved some boxes out of my way. I picked up the leather book that sat at the very back. If anyone got their hands on it, my life would be OVER. PUshing the pages till I got to the last filled entry, I looked at the pages since December. Every single one was about one girl. THAT one girl. In fact, if anyone knew I liked her, my career could possibly be over. That's how drastic my life is. That's what it's like to be all famous, Chad Dylan Cooper.


	3. Can't Fight The Moonlight Partay

SONNY'S POV

I walked into the cafeteria, talking on my cellphone. Yes, it was Chad again, he complained of the lousy publicity he was getting, and needed me, Sonny Munroe, to be his date to show that he was a good guy. Friendly with the competition, but never too hasty to make a call.

"Chad, I don't want to be your date." I said, and clicked the end call button. That's when Mark showed up.

Mark walked up to me, practically in slow motion. His jeans were baggy yet perfect, his leather jacket was practically made for him. Hands deep in jean pockets, he sauntered to where I was sitting. That's when I realized,if I was ever the faintest in crush mode with Chad, then I was WAY attracted. Mark finally reached my table, and already I was practically ready to die for him. That's how fast he got me.

"Hey Sonny, there's this party that has a great publicity stunt and stuff. And---" Mark went on.

I barely heard what he was saying, my mouth was hanging open, and I felt my breathing grow from slow to rapid. I was racing on a speedway.

"Sonny?"

"Huh? Oh yeah Mark, sure of course." I replied, not really knowing what he said.

"Great! See you at the Moonlight Party." He announced, winked and left.

He might has well have said he was going to see me at the moon. I couldn't breathe, my heart was beating, and blood rushed in my head. I heard someone sit down on the chair across of me.

"Sonny. Why'd you hang up with me? Don't you want to go to the Moonlight Party with me?" Chad asked.

I blinked slowly. "Chad? What are you doing here? I thought Mark was here....oh my gosh, he is so cute!" I squeal. "He asked me to go to this party with him tonight, and, I don't even remember anything about the conversation we had!" I screamed again, and raced off.

Before I was gone I heard Chad say, "You're falling for him aren't you."


	4. Stomp On The Lady's Heart

Author's Note: Sorry for taking so long people! I was in a major hole from friend problems ith each other and projects.

SONNY'S POV

Mark and I were dancing to the groove. My hair was flying everywhere, when it took me 2 hours just to get it perfect. I didn't care though, I was having the time of my life. I casually glanced at Mark, and gawked. He wore a blue T-shirt with yellow stripes, and black jeans. Converse shoes at his feet, he shaked around me, laughing occasionally. I laughed too. Everytime I was near him, I felt safe and light-free. I was wearing a creme cashmere jacket, over a loose pink tank top. I wore low-rise jeans, witch cross stitches on the thighs. Instead of my usual boots, I wore fashionable strappy heels. I thought I looked cute!

"You look gorgeous Sonny!" Tawni exclaimed,. "Well, ALMOST as gorgeous as me!"

"Thanks. That's very nice to say." I replied.

GENERAL POV

Sonny and Mark danced to the disco music. It was loud, it was upbeat, it was...turned to a slow dance. Both of them looked at each other as if unsure what to do. They stared at each other first out of confusion, but then from being lost in each others eyes. Mark was the one who snapped out of it.

He held his hand out and asked, "Wanna' dance?"

Sonny looked at his hand and for a second glared at it out of spite. But then she realized it wasn't Chad's hand, and she no longer felt anxiety.

"Of course." She replied, and gracefully placed her hand in his.

That's when it happened all so fast. Mark grabbed Sonny's shoulders and pushed her towards her. Sonny blanked out momentarily, and practically swished around like a basketball hoop. They stayed like that for a few moments, as the song went from a jazzy single to country theme. Sonny and Mark looked up at each other once more.

"Sonny, I---" Mark started to say.

It was a perfect moment, until Chad walked in, single. He was dressed in a thin, black tuxedo. He stared at the crowd, scanning for someone. His eyes finally landed on one person. That's when Portlyn decided to make her move on Chad. Wearing a pink dress with a white shawl, she sauntered over to Chad, clicking her high-heels.

"Chad! How are you?" Portlyn sluggishly said, and whipped her shawl down, throwing it on a chair.

"Fine." Chad replied, and walked swiftly to the center of the dance floor.

Portlyn ran after him. "You wanna dance?" She asked, popping to keep up with him.

"No." Chad said, not even looking.

"Are you sure?" Portlyn asked.

"Yes."

"Positive."

"Totally."

"Maybe your not 100% sure."

"Um Hello? Do you not know this face?"

"Right..."

"Go away Portlyn."

"Until you dance with me."

"No."

"Now?"

"No."

"Now?"

"No."

"Now?"

"NOOO!" Chad shouted at Portlyn, and stormed off to Sonny.

Portlyn stood there, gawking at what Chad had just said. When the words finally formed in her brain, tears swelled up in her eyes. She sniffled softly, but not soft enough that others couldn't hear. All the music instantly stopped. The people on the dance floor stopped dancing momentarily after. Chad finally focused on the storming off long enough to realize people were glaring at him.

"What?" Chad asked, staring back and forth at the long row.

CHAD'S POV

What was with everyone? They were glaring at me, ME! Chad! Dylan! Cooper! Perhaps they are staring at my new suit. Yes, that's it. After all who wouldn't want to look at the greatest actor of our generation!

"CHAD! WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU? I'M GOING TO BEAT THE CRAP OUT OF YOU!" Someone shouted.

I momentarily turned around, glaring at whoever it was who said that. That is, until I saw WHO said that.


	5. You're So Complicated

SONNY'S POV

"WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU CHAD?" I screamed, anger boiling inside of me.

Chad just stared at my face, and then to the person who was holding my hand. It was Mark, we were about to kiss, again, until Chad interrupted, again. I hate him so much! I glared at him, my lips pushed back to reveal my teeth. TThat's right, I'm not kidding anymore, Sonny isn't so Sonny today.

"What's wrong with me Sonny? Nothing at all." He said, and looked me in the eye. "I'm perfectly fine, just rejecting another girl from *this*."

"This? What *this*?" I ask, my anger rising higher.

"Um, Hello? Chad Dylan Cooper?" He points to himself. "The girls go crazy, but I've only got eyes for one."

"You are so unbelievable! Mark! We're outta here!" I yell, and grab his arm as I pull him out the door.

"Adios Chad." Mark says, and I swear he's grinning ear to ear.

We get into Mark's car, and he turns on the engine. As if on cue, the car zooms to life. I strap on te seat belts and lie back into my seat. To where Mark asks, his right hand around my shoulder. I smile at him, and simply add, "Anywhere but here."

MARKS POV

Not only do I get the girl, but the girl now hates Chad's guts! I give a mental point to my side. I'm totally relaxed, after all, I'm beyond hot. I see out of the corne of my eye that Sonny's staring at me in lust. Yes, I know, I said lust. I'll let you in on a secret. I'm a bigger heartbreaker than Chad will even admit. His best is 10 girls a month; my average is 34. And what makes this so funny is Chad actually tried to warn Sonny! Too bad she didn't beleive him. Or should I say, too good! I swing my hands left to right on the wheel. Life is good. I'm planning on keeping Sonny for the end of the week. Hey I'm being nice here, most relationships last an hour. I'm not going to tell her we are beyond through. I got 2 girls' numbers, plus an e-mail address. I'm feeling bad, bad to the bone. Take that, Cooper!

"Mark?" Sonny whispers, and snuggles into my arm.

"What is it, Sonny?" I ask. (Mental barf)

"I just want to say that--that, I want to break up with you." Sonny blushes, and hides her head.

"I feel the same way to---WHAT?!!?" I scream, and brake to the nearest parking lot. When I find a space I screech into it. I push the brakes down, and I lock the doors real tight.

"I, I just don't feel that we're meant to be. That's all." She says. and tries to open the door (unsuccessfully may I add)

"Sonny.." I say in a real soft, low voice. I see her shiver, the good kind. "You know how much you mean to me."

"You don't mean much to me though." She shoots back, but I can tell she's trying to fight off with her conscious.

"Sonny, I love you." I say, and lift her chin up so her eyes are locked into mine.

"I--I--" Sonny stutters, her eyes melting, and she's losing focus.

"Shhh, time for talking is over." And I bend down to kiss her.

Suddenly, her eyes spark up and she pulls away. "I don't think so!" She replies, and opens the door. "We're through."

Damn! I have to get her back, not because I care about her or anything, but Chad likes her. Really likes her, and I want to break his heart. I rush out of the car and look through the dark. No luck buddy. This won't be a good week I suppose.


	6. At Least Out Loud I Won't Say I'm In Luv

Tawni scurried down the hallway, her hair flouncing up and down as her high-heels pressed the carpet floor. Her chin was lifted up, showing pride and confidence, occasionally nodding at Teen Gladiators walking by. She stooped down low enough, so her face was hidden under a berret, and knocked repeatedly at a door. The door was made of mahogany, with a big golden star in the middle. The door creaked open, and hi face popped out. He stood around for a moment, his eyes gleaming with joy. When he finally saw Tawni, his eyes dimmed again, and his hair fell across his face, covering any signs of emotion in shadows.

"What do you want, Tina." Chad asked, opening the door slightly more.

"First of all, my name is TAWNI. Second of all, I want to know the meaning of this!" Tawni screamed, and thrusted Tween Weekly Magazine at Chad.

Chad momentarily glanced at the magazine. "Sonny Monroe of _So Random! _Apparently Has A New Boy-Toy."

"I want to know if you corrupted Sonny!" Tawni exclaimed, and stamped her foot impatiently.

"I don't know what your talking about, Random. But I do know I'm not Sonny's boyfriend." Chad spoke, and began to close the door.

"NOT SO FAST U EGO-HEAD JERK!" Tawni yelled and stuck her foot between the door and the wall. "Ugh, my heels!"

Nico and Grady began to walk down the hallway to the cafeteria. Discussing plans of fro-yo and prank Chad Dylan Cooper, they made a tight-knit friendship, the 2 amigos. Nico dressed in ties and little smock vests. Grady wore polo shirts with jeans. They were perfect for each other. As always. They passed by Tawni just as she screamed, "NOT SO FAST U EGO-HEAD JERK!" The became alarmed, and decided to intercept this conversation.

"Now hold up Chad." Nico stated. "Why are you bothering Tawni?"

"Read my Cocoa Mocoa Cocoa lips...Chad is Sonny's BOYFRIEND!" Tawni kicked open the door, sending a flying Chad backwards, onto his floor.

Grady ran inside and grabbed Chad. Chad stared long and hard at Grady. Grady stared long and hard at Chad. The both were in a tight position. Chad was sprawled on the floor, with a wounded heart, while anger rose in Grady, his lips blubbering with hatred. Chad glanced at Nico, his hands crossed against his chest. He then glanced to Tawni, her little lips pushed into a frown. It was an odd day, and he had enough.

"No-No-NO, okay? I'm not dating Sonny, and I NEVER WILL!" Chad screamed, and pushed everyone outside before slamming his door. Nico looked at Tawni before heading to the cafeteria. Grady lingered a moment more, glaring at the door. The littlle golden star said Chad, in bold script. It was a cloudy day for all of them. But the one you should feel sorry for? Chad.

CHAD'S POV

I leaned against my door, hands on temples. I massaged my head and tried to clear of any thoughts. Maybe Sonny and Mark aren't really dating. Perhaps it was all a misunderstanding. So they were holding hands in the party. I hold hands with girls, half of them I don't even know their names. I pick up my journal again, and proceed to write about my day. At the top, I hve a blank box. It's lined with gold and perfect script. I take out my special writing pen, which leaves no ink splatters on my paper. Scrawling in her name, I feel a smile creep up. I love her. More than I think I should. Why you ask? Because she's so sunny.

Author's Note: Hey folks! First author note for this story, I know S-H-O-C-K! Anyway, I'm here on an important buisness trip, advertisement. Check out my other story, featuring the famous almost unreal love, that no one can truly picture in minds alone. As a great mind says, one word, is never enough. So focus on the big picture, and you can see puzzles grow together. For those of you who have read my other story, you know my signature of Author Note signing. I'll tell you it as a little secret between you and me. TEEHEE! So, I'd like to thank the following reviewers, who make me feel like I should keep going.

SonnyChadFan: You will always be my frirst reviewer, and your word will always be treated like one from a friend. To tell you the truth, you and one other person were the reasons why I continued this story. I was planning on stopping at chapter 4, but I decided against it later. 3

monkey87: You are one of two who review to me the most. I got to say, thanks for your support, and taking the time to come here and click the review button. Yes, the one at the bottom. lol.

iluvromance: You are definitely a complimenter, because I was flattered by your review! I expect more structual critism from everyone, because I am a perfectionist, and when I don't know what's wrong, I grow frustrated. In answer to your question though, yes, I'm planning on each of my stories to at least hit the 15 chapters mark, because I know we all hate one-shots, lol. I may do a sequel or a spin-off, but it seriously depends on the votes. If you want a sequel, you get it. If you want a spin-off, you get it.

xxLosAngelesAngelxx: Okay, you pretty know the story, your my super fancfic friend and you give me the best stuff I can get. Japanese candy in an american mall, lol. ILY.

EllietheDisneyFreak: I actually have nothing much to say! lol. Your reviews were short and I don't know what else there is but a thank you, and I'll keep on writing. xD

Icanterbareback: Don't fear, I'm sad you don't have an account, but I know it must be a pain to go everyday to look for an update. Believe me, my friend has that 2. I wish you the best of luck, and whoever you are, I will always be rooting for you in the stands.

Crown-Daydreamer: Have no worries Sophie! If by *he* you mean Mark, then I'm sorry to say, he will get his way, but perhaps Channy will prevail! After all, if it didn't I would never be here. Why? Because I am totally a Chad and Sonny fan! I try to update as soon as possible. When I started my first story (this is my second) I usually posted 2-3 chapters a day. This week though, I had a speech to write, and only had time to use my computer to research. It was TOTALLY STRESSFUL! But anyway, i love you probably in one of the top 3 people! Thanks for taking the time to write your opinions, and offering information. One of your ideas I feel will be posted in my story, why? Because I'm a nice gal!

FROM A PAL. A FRIEND. POSSIBLY A SOUL MATE. JAZZY. 3


	7. I'm In Love With Behind The Scenes Guy

MARK'S POV

I walk briskly through the cafeteria and head straight to the front of the line. I was dressed in a t-shirt with a flimsy flannel cover shirt over it. I wore loose jeans over sneakers, with a cap twirled in left hand. I stuck the thumb of my right hand into one of the pockets in my jeans. What a sight I made. I calculated 30 girls swooning over me in less than a minute. I love being me. I squeeze in-between the line barriers, and hop to my spot. I feel the touch of a small hand, poking my back, I whip around, and face this cute girl. She glared at me for a few moments, before she began to smile and fall for me. Yes, here's my little rules.

"Hey." She says, and tosses her hair behind her back. "I'm Tawni."

I look at her up and down. From clothes to hairstyle. She had fluffy and curly golden locks, luscious and falling down her shoulders. She wore tight jeans and a crimson plastic jacket, over a shirt with a picture of stars on it. Around her waist was a belt, which didn't seem to be keeping her pants up, that's for sure. She was hot. Cuter than Sonny at least. She wore snow boots with cute cuffs that hung up to her knees.

"Yo. Wassup Tawni." Smirking, I grab her belt and pull her towards me.

She backs away in disgust. "You're a player."

"I can be your player. How would you like to go out, Monday."

"No thanks." She turns around as someone calls her name. "Sonny! Over here!"

As if in slow-motion, this girl walks up to us. She wore thick boots, and had wavy brown hair. Her small jacket seemed more like for fashion that actual warmth. To fit, she had polyester pink pants, which looked nice on her. But what made me gag with guilt and awe was the girl herself. It was Sonny.

"Sonny!" Tawni called, and waved her hands over to us.

Sonny gave a small smile before stepping into a rhythm as she paced herself over here. She began to lose her smile when she saw me. In fact, she paused 3 steps in front of me.

"Sonny. Can I talk to you for a moment?" I ask, and plead in my eyes that it's important.

Tawni looked from me to her. "Do you know each other?"

"We--"

"Are boyfriend and girlfriend!" I shout, as I cover Sonny's mouth with my hand. I give her a look that said shut up, and continued. "We've been going out for about a week."

Tawni's mouth goes agape, before glaring at Sonny. "He's a player you know."

Sonny glances at me in fear, before slowly removing my hand from her mouth. "I know." She whispered.

I look around, people began to watch us. I knew I had to act fast, before a girl would recognize me and shout my secret to the world. I swoop Sonny up, apologize and excuse ourselves, before heading to the hallway. I pause when we reach the Studio 1. That should be far enough. I let go of Sonny, and drop her to the ground. Her little shoes make a _thud!_ as it hits the floor, followed by the pound of her head against the wall.

"What was that all about!?" Sonny yells, banging her fist against my chest as she gets up. I chuckle out of her little anger.

"Sonny, don't you get it? We're meant to be. I'll even prove it to you."

She lowers her fist slightly. "How?"

"With this." I lift up Chad's journal and wave it in her face. Luckily I'm guest starring for a couple of episodes, so my story will match.

"Your journal? How will that prove anything." She smirks, and begins to stomp off.

"Take a look at the few months here. Ever since I saw your face on _So Random!_ I couldn't get you out of my head." I smoothly reply, before tossing her the journal.

She brisks through the pages, until she reaches the December mark. From there, she begins to read each page slowly. (Aren't I lucky Chad never signed his name?) And began to blush every now and then, laughing a little giddily when she reached the next months mark. I started to panic when she looked confused at the page, and reread it over and over again. She glanced up at me, with a questioning look on her face. She hands me the day review in 'my' journal.

**April 12**

**Today's the day I get to guest star on **_**So Random!**_** and with my luck, star with Sonny. I have a feeling that this time we're gonna get somewhere. Nobody can resist my charms, especially sine all of my leading ladies have fell for me. Maybe this time, I won't let her go. I'll hold on to her forever.** **Nobody can resist me, except **_**her**_** maybe. God I like her. Today I walked into the **_**So Random! **_**studio, and looked around. I smirked and created a temper between the two leading ladies. My crush began to fall for me, I'm sure of it. We talked, we rehearsed, we even had our fair share of yelling. It was the best day ever for me. I can't believe I even forced that vampire-star to quit the job. It was GENIUS! Of course it all seemed to even up with not only kissing a pig, but not being able to prove she's in love with me. So now, I'm not only upset, but I didn't even get the girl. That is, an hour later, she came and gave me this pig, handing it over and smiling at me. Blushing. Yes, I was so happy, I didn't even care about the whole pig in my arms. I was excited, and ready for another new day.**

The look Sonny gave me told me she would believe anything I say. I saw her face, read it and smirked. She's falling in love with me. I knew showing the soft side of Chad was best. Little would she know it was actually him behind the scene. Nothing could ruin this moment. Nothing at all.

"Hey guys." Chad walks in. "Have you seen my journal?" He casually parted the crowd to Sonny, pausing abruptly when he saw what she held (cuddling actually) in her arms.


	8. Self Discovery Dies Like A Bomb

SONNY'S POV

"What do you mean?" I stated, shocked. What is he talking about.

I turn to Mark. He smirks and replies. "Chad, are you feeling okay?"

Chad looks at me angrily. I watch as he glares at Mark, while holding a wrinkled script in his hand. God, does he carry a script everywhere? I take a look at his outfit. Mackenzie Falls uniform as always, but this time, it looks better on him then when we first met. Now he looks...cooler.

"Sonny. This is my journal." Chad says slowly, and creeps up to me. I move back one step.

"It's mine Sonny." Mark also says, and moves towards me. I back away again.

"I--I don't know who's this is...but whoever he is, I think I'm in love with him!" I scream, and run out of the room, heading towards the parking lot. I feel tears stream down. I'm frightened and scared. Who do I give my love to?

CHAD'S POV

I blink and process what Sonny just said. She might possibly be in love with me. I feel my smile grow wider. I must convince her it is me. Pulling out a small post-it, I tap a fountain pen against it's edges, testing the splatter mark. It looks similar to the mark I use to dot every single page of mine that I wrote. Smart, aren't I? I see Mark watching me. He's glaring at me with fear, disappointment, and jealousy. Once he heard Sonny's words, he realizes how she feels about me now. HA! I think to myself. I'll let you in on a secret. Mark wants to be better than me. That's why he tried out for Mackenzie Falls; to date all those girls; to make Sonny love him. He's trying to prove himself better than me. Fat chance. A Random can't beat me, a cheater couldn't touch me.

"You think I wasn't prepared?" Mark stated out loud. "I wanted you here, so you could watch me kiss her."

I blinked, before laughing out loud. "You honestly think she loves you? You won't even keep her for more than a week."

"As I stood in the cafeteria line, I had a sudden thought. realized I'm attracted to her." Smugly, he walked towards the door.

"I tried a weird-beard for her." I say, to no one in particular.

He paused at the door, and turned around. "What does that even mean?"

"I stepped on dog-poop for her." I say again, not listening to him.

"What are you mumbling now?" Mark questions.

"I gave her a chance to audition for her favorite superhero." I say yet again.

"What the heck are you rambling on about?"

"I guest starred on her show just for her."

"What?"

"I offered her a position in the Falls."

"Tell me what are you talking about!" Mark yelled at me, making me stop.

"I did more for her than you've ever done for a friend." I state, feeling confidence rush through me. "And if this is love...I'll take it!"

I rush past Mark, ignoring his screams of fury. Passing by their dressing room, I peer into it. No sign of her, except for that little girl, Zoey.

"Zoey, where's Sonny?" I ask, tapping my foot. Keep it cool Chad, keep it cool.

"I don't know. Saw her rushing out of the building. Must have been nice to make her cry." Zora said to me. "By the way, I heard from Pop Princess that she's dating Mark Jones!"

"It isn't true. I don't know where you half-wits get your information, but none of it is true." I push past her.

"Oh Chad, but I got the information from Sonny herself." A voice called out from behind me.

I turn towards the mirror to see Tina, putting on lipstick. "No way."

"Sonny's in **love **with the player." She spits.

"Woah, Sonny's in love with a player?" Dark-skinned boy asks, from the closet next to the air vent. "Chad, why are you dating Sonny."

"I'm not dating Sonny." (yet) I silently remind myself.

"HA! I'll believe it when we get ranked #1 show. Which will be happening soon." Dark-skinned boy added. He yanked a notebook from his back pocket of his jeans. "Says so on my to-do list."

"OK! YOU PEOPLE ARE INSANE. WHY AM I EVEN TALKING TO YOU ALL? I NEED TO FIND SONNY." I shout, glaring at each one.

"Wow Chad, I can't believe you lied to me." Sonny says, walking up to me, raising a fist.

"What?"

"You know what Chad. You ripped my journal from my room." Mark exclaimed, walking side-by-side with Sonny.

"No..." I whisper. I'm too late, and it's over.


	9. Breakups Makeups Heart Stuffs

Sonny and Mark walked along the pathway. Sonny gazed into his eyes adoringly, and began snuggling his arm. Mark merely smiled idly and focused on the trees surrounding them. After a minute, Sonny grabbed his shoulder and pulled it towards her. He resisted and dropped both of his hands into his pockets. Sonny finally stopped, and pulled him to a halt.

"What's the matter with you, Mark?" She demanded. "Ever since the journal incident, you've been IGNORING me!"

"I don't know what you're talking about Sonny." Mark replied blandly.

"Yes. You do." Sonny stated sadly. "I feel like a trophy wife."

She paused. "Except I'm not your wife."

"Sonny, keep it cool. You got me, you win." Mark replied. "Comeon' let's get some ice cream."

"No! I'm not." Sonny walked off in the opposite direction.

Mark stood there in shock. His face began to twitch, and he exploded with laughter. Hurting girls' feelings is like picking cherries. It tastes so sweet, so good. A refreshing moment of bliss. Finally, the thoughts sunk in. He realized this was a perfect opening for Chad.

"I should chase after her." He said to no one in particular. "But Sonny probably hasn't forgiven Chad." He decided against it, and walked off to his brand new car. It was a Jaguar.

CHAD'S POV

I woke up, in a dark room. Clapping my hands, the room was filled with light. Oh, it's just my dressing room, I think to myself. Sulkily, might I add. Fixing my tie, I stand up. My uniform is all wrinkled, but I'm too upset to care. I want to write in my journal, but I can't. It's _**Mark's**_ journal now. He has the 2 things I love more than ever. My journal for sure. And it may just be a silly crush, but Sonny Monroe. Oh god, I can't explain. Ever since December, I feel like I'm a new person.

"Every time I see her face, it makes me feel less like a jerk." I say out loud. "Since December, I've cared more about other people."

This is good. Keep doing this, it'll do me some good.

"She makes my day bright, and just teasing her is exciting." I say again, "And she's been my Crush Of The Day since December."

I closed my eyes and continued. I began to hear footsteps running back and forth of the hallway, but I ignored it. Continuing to spill my guts, I faced my mirror, which covered a whole wall. I placed my fists against the dresser as I continued racking my brain of why I like Sonny. When I was done, I took a look at the clock. I wasted 10 minutes. Great, except I don't feel any better.

"Jeez, karma stinks." I mutter.

"Doesn't have to." Someone called out.

I turned around, and smirked. "What are you doing here, Sonny? Shouldn't you be out with your boyfriend."

"Well...I'm in love with the guy who wrote this journal." She pulled out my journal. "And I'm not really sure Mark's my guy."

"So who could it be."

"Well, I was thinking Nico and Grady, but they obviously wouldn't do." She made a face, before continuing. "And Marshall doesn't have a thing for me. At least I hope so."

"So who does that leave?" My heart beats faster.

"Well...I'm thinking it's you. And from what you've been rambling on about, I have my proof." She smirked, and walked till she was right in front of me.

"Uh, Sonny. Why are you so close." My heart sped up super fast.

"Admit it Chad. You're in love with me." She leaned in.

"Funny little Sonny. I would never admit that." I lean in too.

"Ah, but you just did." She whispered.

"You talk too much." I whisper, and our lips met each others.

That kiss lasted for a long time. Well, 5 minutes until...._Tawni_, i believe walked in.

"HA! I knew you were dating Sonny!" Tawni exclaimed. "And I'm going to find away to break you up. Sonny will NEVER date the enemy."

We looked at each other. "No worries." I finally said. "She has a heart."

Just how much a heart...is ow much I wonder.


	10. Happy Endings, Or Not

CHAD'S POV

"Fine." Sonny said to me, her lips playfully taunting me.

"Fine." I reply, and tap her nose.

"Good?" She says, but not as a question.

"Peace out, sucker." I say, as I run my fingers through Sonny's hair.

"Oh, Chad Dylan Cooper---" She started to say.

"Shush, name's Chad to you." I say, and smile. We kiss again.

"SONNY MONROE AND CHAD DYLAN COOPER LIP-LOCKING?" Someone shouted. I turned in time just as a photographer ran the opposite direction.

Portlyn stood next to the grass, and looked at me in fake sympathy. "Aww, Chad. You can always kiss me instead of the slut here."

"Don't call her a slut." I say, and turn towards Sonny.

She turned away from my face and stared at her shoes. Blinking sadly, she let out a single whimper. I reached under her hair, and tapped her eyelids. Taking my fingers out, I saw they were wet. Glaring, I turned towards Portlyn. She had not moved from that spot, and stood her ground.

"Chad. I think we should totally go out." Portlyn said, and stuck her tongue out at Sonny.

"When we lose to _Hannah Montana_, I'll consider it." I said sarcastically.

"OKAY!" She screamed, and ran off with the photographer.

I look at her blankly in confusion. Portlyn sometimes doesn't have a brain.

PORTLYN'S POV

"Okay, seriously Tawni...what is the deal with this?" I say, and question her like a little kid.

Tawni rolled her eyes. "Because, my dear 'ally', this is bad for you AND me."

"Oh...." I say. I begin to twiddle my hair, and make poses for no apparent reason.

A sudden thought hits me. "But Tawni, how is it bad?"

Tawni looked at me. "Because you'll die in a hot air balloon accident." She rolls her eyes again, but I'm too terrified to comment.

I don't want to die in a hot air balloon accident! I'm so young (and beautiful) to die. Sighing, I begin to whimper. Trudging down the pathway, I feel my mascara washing off. WAH. I'm too pretty to have a bad day! Ooh, a flower. I run up to it. What a beautiful....rose, I think? It was beautiful anyway.

TAWNI'S POV

"Portlyn." I shout. She stands up straight, then poses.

"What's the matter with you? We are totally going to break them up." She speaks, chewing her gum noisily.

I want to lay my head on concrete. "Well...maybe if you tried here, you wouldn't be such a..."

"Brainless? Dumb? Unsmart?" Portlyn suggested.

"I was thinking of mistake-maker, but yeah!" I giggle and flounce off.

Why am I working with this tomato? (She isn't even that pretty!) I have better people to work with. For I am Tawni Hart, the most beautiul actress of _So Random!_ Besides, I swore to myself to never work with a drama person who can't even know the definition of funny. Though, I also swore to get rid of Sonny, but I went against it. For...buisness reasons. I think back to what happened, what we all (Falls AND Randoms) swore to do, and avenge our shows!...I'm pretty!

Author's Note: Okay. my best pals, I want to say thank you for making this the best story I've ever written! From when I first wrote it (10/18) to now (11/11) I've had roughly about 3000 hits and 1000 visitors. Thank you all! CHECK OUT MY SEQUEL, 'LOVE TRIANGLE OF FIVE'. I will post it up soon so Author Alert me for it!


	11. Author's Note: Guess Who's BACK!

Author's Note: I've decided since nobody is actually reading my new sequel, that I shall continue this story. I want people to read my stories and enjoy them. Not the other way around! Actually, that didn't make sense!! But I shall post the new chapter in 1-2 weeks, so keep me posted with a pretty little sticky-note. Love you all, Jazzy.


	12. He's In The Picture For Now

Author's Note: I was looking at all my story traffic, and made me kinda sad. My sequel had only 76 views! This disappointed me. For this story, my hits per chapter update went past 300! So I've decided, instead I will continue this story, but I will either delete 'Love Triangle For Five' or correct it as a different story. Thank you for your time and patience. I have started the next chapter for this one! Huzzah to those who love it! By the way, sry for such a long time to update. You know, school, romance, LOL. I'm just kidding about the romance. And also, I notice very few of you don't even read my notes. I swear those who don't should at least have the courtesy to say sorry. Notes are important, and I feel that those who DO read my author's notes definitely earn my respect. Ciao, for now.

NICO'S POV

I saunter over to the cafeteria, in time to a steady rhythm. Standing in the doorway, I laugh to myself, and stick my hands into my pockets. I then stick my feet out far apart and walk towards our table, pretending to be cool while adding a slight jig. I feel so cool right now, but I'm always cool. Where was I going with that? Oh yes! Today is super cool, it's Meatball Monday! Me and Grady love meatballs. As I walk towards the cafeteria line, some chicks re standing in the center, chatting next to the line, where all the meatballs lay. I hit the jackpot! Oh yeah! I saunter towards the plates, and I snatch a paper plate as I push past the girls.

"S'cuz me ladies, I'm trying to look for some beautiful items." I give them a wink. "Unless you wanna' be mine."

The girls looked at me, until they all screamed with laughter. I looked at them in shock. What? I thought I was being cool. That's when I see a big, tall and handsome boy put his arms around the 3 girls.

"Hey sweetie." He said to no one in particular.

Each girl thought it was for her. "Hi Mark!"

"Woah, Woah, Mark. I thought you were dating our Sonny." I question.

"Used to. Now she's got a new boyfriend." He pushes the girls out the door. "Later."

Sonny has a new boyfriend, The thought stays in my head as I idly walk towards the meatballs. I hear the lady say something, but I don't pay attention. She slaps something on my tray, and I walk over to our usual table. Tawni, stands in front, holding a piece of paper, wrinkled and crudely crushed. Zora sits down to my right, her snake wrapped around her neck. Nobody knows what his name is, but some say she's called him Bob. Zora throws her black boots onto the table, and she slouches in her seat. I flick my hat to the left so that I can hardly see her. I turn, so I face my best friend Grady. He scarfs down his meatball sandwich, and my stomach grumbles. I sigh, and I reach for my sandwich. As my fingers graze the top, I realize the bread feels wet. I glance down, then I jump!

"What the!?" I shout, and I jump into Grady's arms. Great, now tomato is all over my sleeve.

My 'sandwich' was a meatloaf that had eyes and a mouth. The thing gurgled at me, I swear.

"Calm down Nico." Tawni says, and places her mirror down. "Besides, I have important news to tell you. It's about Sonny."

"What about Sonny?" Zora asks, as she pets the slimy scales of her snake.

I look at Grady, scarfing down edible food. I look at my in turn, and poke with my fork. I think I heard a squish from inside. "Yeah, heard Sonny's got a new boyfriend."

"NICO! I was going to tell everyone that!" Tawni pouted and ran off to the bathroom.

"Oh man, that girl loves attention." Grady spat between bites. "Mhm, this is delicious!"

"Don't talk with your mouth full." Zora rolled her eyes, and started to get up. "So who's the new boyfriend?"

"Don't know." I say, as Tawni walks in.

Her face lights up with pleasure. "Well, 'I' know." She looks at everyone.

We all turn back to whatever we were doing before.

"Don't you want to know?"

"Of course." I taunt.

"You are so unbelieveable. But if you must know, it's…" She started to say, till a high voice interrupted her.

"Chad!" Sonny shrieks, as she places her hands on her hips.

"What? It's your fault! I'm the 'actor'." He smirks, as he pedals to the cafeteria line.

"You are so unbelievable, and to think you can be nice!" Sonny fumes as she follows him to the line.

"Um, hello? I don't need to be nice, I have people for that." He rolled his eyes, and gave the lunch lady a sweet smile. "Glenda, the usual please."

"Course Chad." She smiles, and hands him a steak.

"I hate you! In fact, I still think you're a jerkthrob!"

"So is this convo, still going, or can I leave?" He twists his head, and gives her an overall look.

"Oh it is PAST over."

"Fine."

"Fine."

"Good."

"Good."

"Good."

"Good."

"Good."

"So we're good?"

"We are so good."

"Cooper."

"Munroe."

Chad smirked again, and he turned over to his table. Sonny stood glaring at him, before grabbing an empty tray and throwing it at her table. She fell into her seat, arms folded across her chest. Her face was filled with raw anger, as she glared at her napkin.

"Can you believe him?" She grumbles, and looks at Zora.

Zora gives her a look before walking off. Grady watches Sonny, then grabs his meatball sandwich and walks off to the fro-yo machine.

"What'd I do?" Sonny asks me.

"Oh, you never told us you had a BOYFRIEND." I shout, and I turn so I face Tawni. "So who is he?"

"That guy." Tawni points towards the Falls table.

"You're dating a Falls?" I'm shocked.

"No. No, course not." She says in a high pitchy voice.

"Which is it?" I ignore Sonny, focusing only on Tawni.

"I'll give you a hint. We call him Chip-Drama-Pants." Tawni rolled her eyes and flipped her hair.

"Chip?"

"Yeah, Chad." Tawni smugly replies before getting up and pushing Sonny out of the room.

Sonny still stands there, her brain flat, and it's like she can't even move. I look at Chad, and I can see he's forming a grim smile, as he excuses himself from his table. He saunters over to Tawni and whispers something in her ear. I can feel ice prickling up her skin as she freezes momentarily, then glaring at him. Chad stops, then he grabs Sonny and drags her out of the hallway. I'm still sitting in my seat, mouth agape.

"So, how are we going to end it?" Someone asks. It's me.

"How else?" Tawni replies, as she beckons the others to come back.

Grady sloppily licks his fro-yo as Zora slams her hands on the table.

"As long as I can use the air vents, I'm in." Zora smiles, and flicks her snake.

Everyone looked at Grady, as he looked up at them. "I just want food." Looks like we ALL don't want Chad in our lives.


	13. Mark's Return

CHAD'S POV

"Chip?"

"Yeah, Chad." Tawni said smugly, as she flounced her golden curls.

I wanted to smack them silly. Didn't they see how scared Sonny was over there? She worked so hard just to get a place on _So Random!_ and now they were planning to break her heart with the next big thing. I sauntered over there, anger rushing at my cheeks. One look at Sonny gave me all the emotion I needed. Her pale skin was even paler right now, and her lips looked numb and dry. Her cheeks lost all color, and her hair hung limp by her ears. Both hands fell straight down, but her feet were swaying back and forth. She wanted to get out of there, I could tell. I wasn't going to let Tawni do this to her though.

Quickly heading to the doorway, I gently graze Tawni's arm. I whispered, "You're just jealous because I think she's prettier."

I smile and my head turns around to face Sonny. I can hear Tawni's angry heart skyrocketing, and I feel an icy glare shot at me. Ignoring all that, I grab Sonny and drag her out. Poor Sonny. Once we reach her dressing room, I prop her on a fuzzy looking couch. She still stares blankly at the walls, and I can see her thinking.

"Sonny?" I hope she's okay.

"Chad, I don't know if I can do this. The paparazzi, Tawni, my friends, the WORLD." Sonny said sadly, and I felt my heart stop.

"What are you talking about Sonny?" I laugh it off, but I feel a cold sweat run down me.

She turns and looks me straight in the eyes. "You know what I'm talking about. Our relationship! I can't do this! You don't know Tawni. She's going to do anything to get her way."

"And I'm CDC, best actor of our generation." I pat her back. "Don't worry; nothing is going to break us up."

"How do you even know?" She sighs.

"Because I…I care." I struggle to get the words out.

Sonny sniffled a smile. "That was surprisingly sweet of you Chad. Perhaps I'm rubbing off on you."

"I have my moments." I smile too, and I exit the room, with a little wave.

Keep them on their toes, and they beg for more. That's what my dad always said to me. I head over to my dressing room, and I sweep in. Locking the door, I reach for the doorknob of my closet. Flinging it open, I twist my arm to the very back, searching for the leather binding. I freeze. Backing away, I reach for my flashlight that has a picture of me on it. Flickering it on, I shoot the beam of light towards the closet. All I see are robes and junk. I push past the objects, throwing them over my shoulders as I grow more frantic. It's not there. It's not there! Before I know it, I'm on my chair, collapsed. I lost it. Again.

MARK'S POV

Well, well, well. Little Chad lost his private journal. It's such a pity. Thank goodness Tawni brought me over here to follow them. Of course, I still get to keep Sonny. But have you seen Portlyn? She is hot! Dumb as a peanut, but still. Maybe I'll let that one time slide.


	14. You're Not A Bad Kisser

Author's Note: Hey sorry guys! I'm kind of lazy on the updating because school work, and all. One reviewer (I don't remember who! sry) mentioned changing the summary. The truth fact is, I can't think of how to add on in such little words! So I might just make a note in the front saying sequel located inside! Thanks for your patience.

MARK'S POV

I stroll through the hallway, my arm tightly tucked in the inner layer of my jacket. My head, held high, winks at girls that pass by. I can hear the swoons, but I don't pause to soak in the glory. I'm too busy for that right now. My main objective is to give this cruddy journal to Tawni so she can interpret what to do. Whoops, I spoke too much. But you're not going to tell Sonny and Chad are you? I thought so. Cruising towards Stage 2, I count down the doors till I reach the midway. Up in front of me are two pictures of Tawni and Sonny, smiling and posing. I laugh, they all aren't even that cute anyway. Heading to the right, I chuckle to myself, as I tighten my grip in my jacket. Clutched behind the neon threading was a leather bound book. CHAD's leather bound book to be exact. I walk into the room with a pink star on it. Yes, I didn't knock, so sue me. The room was empty, so I jumped onto the nearest chair. I stuck my legs out as far as they could go, and my hands fell behind my head. What a life. I froze up though when I heard a faint _clunk!_ Coming from above. I twist my head just in time to see a brown pigtail hiding in the vents.

"Zora," I call out. "I know you're there."

"So?"

"You can't hide from me. We're working together." That 13-year-old is so dense.

"You're kind of useless. The only good thing you contribute to this plan is your access to the Falls." Zora retorts.

"I never said I was HELPFUL. Besides, I get the girls don't I?" I reply shocked, and reach over the table to grab a magazine. Everything looks girly.

"That's not all there is in life, Mark." She crawls away.

"You're wrong." I say to no one in particular.

Children like her are so vain. All they imagine are fantasies and dreams of a wonderful world. She may be a full blow comedian, but she hasn't grown up yet. Or rather, she hasn't even touched the tip of the iceberg. I smirk at my metaphor. Why did I think of ice? Is it because I'm cool to the touch? Or is it because I don't have a heart…No, that's not it!

"Hand me it."

I turn around, smirking. "First of all, give me what I want."

Tawni strode towards me, and kissed me. "And Sonny will be here tomorrow for your date."

"You remembered the first part I see."

Tawni giggled slightly, before waving her hand away. "Give me the journal."

Handing it over, I slide next to her. "What exactly are you looking for?"

"I want to see his CRUSH list." Tawni responds automatically.

I raise an eyebrow. "And how will that help you?"

"Simple. I find an old crush that will work well in my plan. I plant her everywhere. Sonny becomes heartbroken when she finds her kissing him. End of story." She snaps the book shut. "I've got 10 choices that lasted longer than a day."

"So what do I do next?" This game is starting to get interesting.

Tawni smiled at me. "You're going to find the 10 girls and 'persuade' them to come."

"Girls. Persuasion. Moonlight candles." I laugh hoarsely. "That sounds like my scene.

"All goes well, you can keep them."

My lips curl up. "That's not entirely your decision."

"Whatever. Get out of here now. I don't want to be seen with the likes of you."

"Sure, Sure." I get up and walk out the door.

Pausing at the doorway, I bite my lip before saying, "You know, you're a pretty good kisser."

I can feel her laugh under her breathe. "Thanks."


	15. Paparazzi In the Park

TAWNI'S POV

"Sonny! Come on! We just have to go to the park!" I exclaim pulling her arm to the front door.

"Why Tawni?" Sonny questioned, and yanked her arm unsuccessfully from me. "It's raining right now. And I don't like it when my hair gets all frizzy."

I roll my eyes and try to think of a good excuse. "I heard the paparazzi were headed over to meet Selena Gomez, and I just HAVE to be seen."

"Tawni, the world doesn't revolve around you."

I know, it's going to revolve around you for now. "Just come." And I finally throw her out the door, as I fling it open. When I poke my head out, I see she barely catches her fall, stumbling on the steps. Her hands fly to her chest, and I see she's breathing hard.

Turning around she exclaims, "What was that for?"

"You wouldn't come out!"

"So you pushed me to my death?" Her voice raises high to an octave level, and I feel myself smile. No. Stop smiling, she might get a hint.

"Sonny, this is for your—" My phone beeps. "Hold that thought."

I move the phone from my pocket and flip it open. The Caller ID stated the name Mark in neon letters. Perfect, I think to myself. Clicking the answer button, I wave Sonny away for the moment, with a brief 'Give me a moment'.

"**Hello."**

"**Hi." **Mark says through the other end of the line.** "I've gotten 7 of them to agree."**

I frown slightly.** "What about the other three?"**

"**They all have boyfriends." **He chuckles loudly.** "Hard to believe they gave up on this. They were the cutest ones."**

My heart skips a beat, and I feel my eyebrows furrow. I change the subject. **"Which girls can come to the park today?"**

I think Mark sensed the tone in my voice because he let the subject drop. **"Brittany and Chelsea can make it in 20 minutes. Karen and Ophelia probably not. But I know Sharon can; she's with me now."**

I sigh slightly. Just remember, this is for Sonny. This is right now for Sonny. I hate this caring thing, but she's helped me in the past. **"Okay. Bring her over to the park near the studio. You know the one right?"**

"**Course."** I can feel him smiling and giddily enjoying a flashback. Wonder who it was he went with there.

"**Bye."** I hang up before he can reply his goodbye.

The more I talk to him with this plan that involves girls, I just feel so unstable. I'm not saying I'm jealous or anything, but he is obviously losing focus! Right now, this is about Sonny. That's the truth, that's the truth. So why can't I believe it. Ugh, thinking hurts my head. I pull out my compact mirror, and apply some mascara to my eyelids. That's a little better. I turn to look at the spot where I left Sonny, only to see an empty space. Turning around, I dart towards the front door, just in time to see it swing slowly close.

"Sonny!" I walk quickly over to her and swing her to the other side of me.

"Excuse me." I say to the cute boy (I'd rate him a 6) who she was talking to.

Sonny placed her hands on her hips. "Tawni, what's the matter with you? You have been pushing and pulling everywhere today!"

"Because I need you to go to the park!" I roll my eyes.

"Why? Why? Can you at least tell me what is so SPECIAL at the park that you cannot bring Nico or Grady or Zora to see it. But me! You just have to bring me! And don't play the paparazzi card on me. Iknow it's a lie."

I know I have to think of a lie. I have to think hard. An idea hits me, it's perfect. "There's this boy. He's from Wisconsin, like you. I want to talk to him, but I can't relate to normal people as you know." I smile weakly.

Sonny's eyes softened. "I thought you would marry actors, princes, and hotel heirs."

"Yes, but there's something about him that makes me like him!" I fakely exclaim, and I turn around in case of laughter.

I feel her hand rest on my shoulder, repeatedly patting it to comfort me. "Oh Tawni. It's okay. I'll go with you. I know it must be hard for you to tell me this."

"Thanks." I muffle my voice so it sounds like I'm in tears when I'm laughing. "Let's go now!"

"S—Sure."

I race towards the parking lot and I grab the keys. I decorated them so they had pink hards in any possible place. It was tied to a sparkly diamond ribbon, which cost me $5000. Motioning my hand for Sonny to get into the passenger seat, I thrust the key into the ignition. As the car moves to life, I yell over the engine. Sonny obviously didn't hear me, her hands covered her ears. Good thing she didn't hear me though. If she did, she would have asked me about it.

"Get ready to rip your heart out."


	16. Ms Squeaky Is Evil

MARK'S POV

"When are they coming, Marky!" Sharon reached for my arm and batted her eyelashes. "I want to get this over with so we can be alone." Boy, she sure has a squeaky voice.

I move my arm out of her reach. "Give 'em a minute."

"And if they don't?"

"Then I'll take you out for pudding pops." I don't look her in the eyes.

"Promise?"

"Yeah."

Sharon skips happily around the park. She acts like a 7-year-old, but she's actually 19. I roll my eyes as I face the streets. My shoulders are straight, but I feel so weak and vulnerable. The wind blows into my face and I slightly close my eyes. What is wrong with me? I don't honestly know, if I did would I be in this position. I don't feel like doing this plan anymore, maybe because I don't care for Sonny anymore. I don't even feel like dating girls anymore. Well, except one.

"Marky! Where is she?" Sharon creeps up to me and nibbles on my ear.

I tug away. "Chill out."

My thoughts flee away from me when I see the 2 people walking towards me. One was a brunette who was tall and thin. She looked so average and normal I thought, as I drop my eyes down. I look up again and carefully watch the person next to her. She had long golden curls that flowed nicely to her shoulders. She was curvy and tall, she looked so confident. They strode to us, though the golden-haired girl had more of a bounce in her step. It was totally adorable.

"Is that them?"

"Yeah." I whisper, my eyes never leaving Tawni.

Tawni spots me and waves her hand over to her. I nod slightly and grab Sharon's hand into mine. I drag her towards them.

Loudly, I pretend to make conversation. "Sharon! What a lovely day! I had no idea you were here!"

Sonny turns to my direction, and narrows her eyes.

Sharon, who was confused, responded. "Of course I'm here."

"Oh Mark!" Tawni exclaims gleefully, but she doesn't meet my gaze. "Sonny, what a surprise."

Sonny crossed her arms. "Yeah. What a surprise."

"I see you remember me." I joked to lighten the mood. "And this is Sharon."

Sonny smiles. "Hey, I'm Sonny Munroe."

I nudge Sharon to shake Sonny's hand. "Hey. My name's Sharon. Sharon Finkle."

"You look so familiar!" Sonny says halfheartedly. "Now, Tawni, where is that cute boy you wanted to talk to."

"He's here." I heard her whisper lightly, and her head faced the ground.

"What?"

"Oh! I said he's not here I guess." She mocked pity, and Sonny patted her back.

"I look familiar because I'm Chad's old girlfriend!" Sharon exclaimed happily.

Sonny froze. "Oh, oh good. I guess we've got a lot in common."

"Yeah." Sharon raises her hands in the air. "I haven't seen Chaddy in 2 weeks! Where is he?"

"Um, I don't know. At work I suppose." Sonny shifted uncomfortably.

"Oh yeah, I gave him a break. I mean, I'm going to win him back soon. It's so obvious we are meant to be." She ignored Sonny and droned on. "And are you a friend of his?"

Sonny twitched. "I'm his girlfriend."

"Oh goodie! That means you can help me win him back!" Sharon smiles, and all her white teeth stick out.

Tawni looks at me. What is wrong with Sharon? This is not going according to plan. "Sonny, it's fine."

"NO, it's not. I'm leaving." Sonny twirls and walks to Tawni's car. It was a hot pink color, with red wheels.

She paused at the passenger side, before unlocking it. Once she stepped in, she knocked on the glass and mouthed, "You coming?"

Tawni nodded, and walked away without a goodbye. Sharon waved happily, and smiled.

"What is wrong with you?" I whisper angrily.

"Nothing. I'm just doing this MY way." Sharon whispers back. "I have a brain you know."

"Whatever. I'll use another girl." I saunter off.

"Woah. You're too late. She now knows me. I'm in this forever. Besides, I could easily spill all this to her."

I pause. "Why are you doing this?"

"Simple. Because I want my Chaddy back."

"You're horrible."

"Not anymore horrible than you are." She laughs, and walks away.

I stand there in shock. I can't believe this. How am I going to deal with this. I need to tell Tawni. Glancing through my contacts, I tap 'Tawni Hart'.

(ring, ring)

"**Hi! You've reached Tawni Hart. I'm not here because I'm too pretty to BE here! Leave a message. I'll call you back if I care. Toodles!"**

(beep)

"**Tawni, we've got major problems. Call me back."**

I glance up at the sky. What am I going to do?


	17. Truth is A Dangerous Thing

Author's Note: I read this message which literally broke my heart.  I shall continue this story for you because the message you wrote was so sad. It's a pity you didn't want your name mentioned. But I just want to say you will be a wonderful role model and it makes me happy to at least know this brings you some joy. I have deleted the Chapter 17 as this will replace it. Thank you for all my friends and visitors who come to read it. Actually, this story has been saved 2 times already! Which is very bad of me because I'm a sappy for heartbroken letters. xD CONSTRUCTIVE CRITICISM PLZ! And check out my other stories, even though I am a SWAC fan majorly. I guess the other reason is, every time I write a chapter for this story, I never plan it. I read the earlier chapter and pretend I'm actually there, seeing what's happening. You could say my imagination goes wild.  But thank you to all for helping me through. Writing stories used to only be when I was depressed, but now, you've all made it a fun hobbie. GRACIAS AMIGAS Y AMIGOS! (No, I am not Spanish)

TAWNI'S POV

Driving the pink car with all the boys staring gives me such a rush of adrenaline. This time, it wasn't fun because of the following reasons. Sonny sat quietly in the car, glaring at the windshield. I drove with two hands on the steering wheel, my lips pursed. Usually the windows were open and we would chat about everything in the world. The car might as well be a boring color like green or gray!

"Sonny?" I ask politely.

"What?" She retorts.

"I just want to know if you're okay."

"Oh yeah, I'm just peachy!" She replies sarcastically. "A lunatic girl just wants my boyfriend all for herself and specifically asked me to help her! I'm totally fine!"

"Sigh, Sonny." I quickly adjust my car mirrors so they focus on me. "Don't listen to the girl, she's just a bunch of crap."

"Easy for you to say!"

"No, not really as much as you think."

"**You have 2 new messages."**

"Ah, Sonny, check my voicemails for me will you?"

"Sure." She reaches for my sparkly pink phone.

My eyes focus on the road, but I can hear the clicks and beeps coming from my phone as Sonny tried to figure out how to work the device. I think she got it, because she smiled happily. Music filled the air and I laughed from her silliness. She frowned again and pressed more buttons.

"**Sweetie, get me some lip balm because we ran out of our 5 year supply this morning."**

"That's my mom." I squeak, as we pull into the Condor Studio parking lot. "I can take care of the last one."

"No, it's okay. I'll make your life easier today." Sonny replied, and clicked what I think was the 'Next' button.

"**Tawni, we've got major---" **Mark's voice filled the car.

My eyes turned wide. "Sonny, give me the phone now." I reach for it.

"**---problems. Call---"**

"No hold it, I want to hear this." Sonny looked angrily at me then at the phone.

"No please give it to me!" I grab her shirt sleeve.

"**---me---"**

"Hold it." She quickly unlocked the car door and jumped out. I guess she didn't wear seatbelts.

"**---back."** I undo my seat belt and move out of the car.

When I get to her, she holds my phone in her left hand, waving it in front of me. "Why are you talking to Mark, and what major problems?" She has slight recognition. "You know what? I think I know what's going on here anyway."

Sonny starts walking towards the back door, and throws my phone behind her back. Luckily I catch it, as I chase her down.

"Sonny, I don't think you understand what's going on!"

She whirls around. "No Tawni. I understand perfectly. I thought you changed, but I guess I was wrong. You and the other cast members just can't accept the fact I might be in a relationship with your arch enemy."

"That's not the entire reason though!"

"Then what's the major problems huh?" Sonny glares. "I'm still with Chad? Your perfect guy wasn't in the park?"

"I honestly don't know." Sonny gives an angry smirk, and walks away. Leaving me standing in the hallway alone and feeling guilty. The only person I have now is…Mark.

I dial my phone. He's on speed dial for me now.

"**Hello?"**

"**Mark, it's me Tawni. What are the major problems."**

"**Oh. Sharon wants Chad back, and is going with her own plan. She's not going to care about Sonny's feelings now."**

"**No! She can't do that."**

"**But she has. I'm sorry Tawni, I know I let you down."**

"**You've done more than that. You picked that girl. You couldn't see through her bluff?!"**

"**I know it's---"**

"**Forget it. Bye."**

This is terrible. Like another twist in a fairytale. Or, was once a fairytale, but now just a nightmare.


	18. We're Back To Lies And Heart Aches

CHAD'S POV

"Chloe," I gently grasped her cheek, "This isn't meant to be."

She dramatically pulled back. "You ALWAYS say that Mackenzie. I'm tired of sneaking off at dark waiting for you to come."

I reach forward just as she moves back again. "I know, but what about my reputation? Don't you know how it affects me?"

"What about me? You love me." She insisted, and moved to the shadows. "Don't you?"

I look down at the fake grass. It feels so fake and unrealistic. "I don't know."

Chastity looked at me square in the eye. "I know who you care about Mackenzie. If you don't love me, then you've never experienced love then."

"And cut." The director yelled through the megaphone. He motioned for us to get off the stage.

Me and Chastity laugh as we jump down off the steps. Lately, _Mackenzie Falls_ wasn't doing so well, and we got whole new characters and fired the old ones. Even Portlyn was fired, now guest starring here and there at the Condor Studios. Chastity is really fun to hang out with, but she's a major flirt. Every time she wants me to go in her direction I have to steer her back by reminding her of my wonderful girlfriend.

(_A week ago)_

"_Chastity is a great addition to our cast." The director mentioned to me when he called everyone to break._

"_Of course." I replied dully, I was having such a difficult time charming Sonny without being charmed myself._

"_I was thinking about the old phrase, 'Out with the old and in with the new'." He continued, barely hearing my responses._

_My ears snap to attention. "You're firing me?"_

"_Oh heavens no!" The director belched out a laugh. "Your crew on the other hand isn't going to be as lucky."_

_A cold draft filled the room as the director averted his gaze to my cast members. Whirling around, their eyes shot deadly daggers at me. John was in the middle of eating a cookie but spat it out and stomped away. Portlyn froze in place, her hand still holding a cup to the chocolate fountain. Mazie was unable to control her crying and Steven impulsively ran to a chair and slammed his weight on it._

_The director looked coolly at them. "You heard me; everyone but Chad and Chastity is fired."_

_He turned to me. "I've already picked out the new cast members days ago. I wanted to give them a week to enjoy before letting them loose."_

I remember he handed me a list of everyone and specifically asked me to greet them all warmly. Normally, that would be hard for me but I was willing to do it now. I've got a new perspective on life! I made sure I shook hands with everyone. They all had such different personalities. Chastity was a flirt and a comedian who loved fashion. Marta was snobbish and bossy, but always admitted when she knew she was wrong. Skyler was something weird. He was clumsy and always imitating the director, acting as a mime. Ferguson, I didn't care for him much. It was ironic how he was supposed to be Mackenzie's best friend. In fact, often times I couldn't stand to be near him. I would simply fake a smile and imagine happy thoughts which brought me nowhere.

I had enough of all this happiness until I got over it a week ago. Now, even Ferguson, I smile and wave hello to in the hallways.

"Chad." The director walked up to me and tapped my shoulder. "Someone's here to see you."

I smiled, I knew who it was. "Don't worry, let her in."

He gave a puzzled look and nodded.

"CHADDY!!!" A squeaky voice filled the room.

I froze. I know that voice.

"CHADDY!" Sharon jumped and hugged my waist. "It's so good to see you!"

"H---Hi…Sharon."

She gasped and her eyes filled with laughter. "You remember my name? We went out so long ago."

I sigh. "We went out two weeks ago."

"Exactly! We have so much catching up to do."

"And if I refuse…?"

She moved to my ear. "Then something bad might happen to your girlfriend!"

I pause; maybe she's not such an airhead as I thought. "Deal, I suppose."

"Then it's a DATE!" She emphasized on the word 'date'.

I groan and walk to the exit door. "We can have lunch. Meet you here around noon." I bump into someone.

"Oh, I'm sorry." I turn towards the person. "Oh! Hi Sonny!"

I saw tear stains in her eyes. "First Tawni. Now you."

"CHADDY!" I saw Sonny flinch. "Remember? Our DATE!"

Sonny's eyes filled up with tears again. "I know her. You're going out with her?"

"It's not---"

"Of course!" Sharon exclaimed. "We are in love."

She proceeded to cuddle my shoulder.

"Sonny wait---" I shake Sharon off. "Hold it."

But I was too late, Sonny fled from the scene. I could still hear her footsteps echoing in my head, along with the sobs ringing in chimes.


	19. Alternative Ending

ALTERNATIVE ENDING

CHAD'S POV

It's been a few months since I last wrote in my journal. I don't mean to upset anyone but I think I'm over Sonny. She moved away last season to her hometown in Wisconsin. Mackenzie Falls closed down due to the production of vampire-themed episodes-which by the way were not hits-and the lack of cast member spirit. I guess you could say _So Random!_ is now number one on the best shows list. It doesn't matter anymore.

I feel different somehow…like I'm not living the same life anymore. Sonny touched me in a place no one ever has before. I'm talking about my heart, ok?

Whenever I pass someone in the halls, I say hello to them. I always turn my head whenever I see a brunette girl walk by in the hallway. And now, it's my job to bring the ice coffee to my cast members every Wednesday.

"CHAD DYLAN COOPER!"

I twist my head. "What is it?"

The director puts her hands on her hips. "I need you to stop writing in your diary for one moment and get on stage ASAP."

"Got it, coach." I give a stiff smile and work my way to the center of the stage. "And it's not a diary."

"Ok." I hear her say from one spot in the lighted room. "Now look into Natasha's eyes and proudly tell her the news.

I close my eyes and run my hands along my golden hair. "Natasha, I got accepted into Harvard."

"That's great I suppose." Natasha replied, her voice dripping with sarcasm. "I got accepted to be president of the U.S."

I feel myself rolling my hands into fists. "It's true you know. Can't you accept for once that I can be smart?" I say icily.

"Perhaps you give yourself too-much-credit."

"Natasha…" I sigh, and grab the fake pole. "I can't handle living in Minnesota anymore. I know I'm made for something bigger."

"I know you are Jake. I know. But…why do you keep on showing off how smart you are?"

I looked at her in surprise. "I don't show off."

"Yes. You do." She shot back. "If it isn't your newest toy, it's your report card. If it isn't that, it's your new girlfriend."

I pause. "So what if I show off?"

She exasperated. "You're being a jerk."

"Says you? I'm the best there is." I stop in shock. Where did these words come from?

Natasha continued on. "Don't you get it? The world doesn't revolve around you."

"Um…Last time I checked, I was hottest guy on THE list of Tween Magazine."

The director slammed her megaphone onto the table. "CUT!-Chad, those aren't your lines!"

I noticed. "I don't know what came over me…" I tried to explain.

She obviously didn't want to hear my excuses. "Take a break Chad, I'm letting you slide."

I walk out of the stage and enter the vast hallway of the studio. Leaning on one of the leather couches I stare at my shoes that glisten in the neon lights. Why did those words come out of my mouth at those times? It was a stage argument, it wasn't real. I could hear all the laughter floating around me, and I instantly thought of Sonny and her friends joking and laughing. I turned around to make a snobby comment, but no one was there. Flashbacks flew to my head of all the times I poked at the Stage 1 show. I kind of miss those geeks.

"Sorry." I hear a small voice call.

I look down and I saw a young woman sprawled on the floor scrambling to pick up all the heavy binders. I immediately bent down as well and gathered some pencils that rolled away. We both stood up and I placed the pencils in her hand.

"I'm sorry, it was my fault and I was in such a rush-"

"No. It's okay." I give a genuine smile. The smile was involuntary, uncontrolled. But then, "Sonny?"

Sonny looked up. "CHAD?"

"What are you doing here?" We both said simultaneously.

Sonny pointed to me. "Well…I work on _Pennsylvania Flight_. You've probably heard of it."

Her expression is blank. "Nope, never heard of it."

I wanted to make a comment, but I held it down. This was something I wanted to hold on that belonged to my past. "You're joking. Of course you heard of it. It's on the Top Ten List of Best Shows on PEOPLE Magazine."

Instead of smirking or boiling up, Sonny said, "Chad, you haven't changed a bit. Good."

I guess I was a bit shocked there. "Sonny, what happened to us."

She looked down. "Why do you always have to lead up to this conversation? When I ran out of Stage 2 that day, you didn't stop calling me."

"I wanted to know why you left."

"You were cheating on me."

"Sonny, no one would ever cheat on you."

"Except Chad."

"Sonny-"

"You probably don't even remember what happened."

"I do."

Sonny was quiet for a long time. She finally said, "Want to go out for lunch?"

"You're not going to be funny are you?"

"I will. Is that going to bother you?"

"Nah." I replied.


End file.
